In recent years the concept of open plan architectural space has become increasingly popular in office buildings. The popularity of this scheme can be attributed to both the advances in acoustical technology and management's desire to have complete flexibility of floor space as business objectives change.
The open office is distinguished by full standing space dividers and easily moved work station enclosures which extend only part way to the ceiling and may be rearranged by office maintenance crews. The dividers and work stations define space and act as visual and acoustic barriers. Some variations thereof support office work surfaces and cabinetry. The theory of acoustic screens is treated in detail in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,177,393; 2,085,436; 2,116,270; and 4,057,123 all of which are incorporated herein by reference.